


Want to prove that your theories are right? This is your chance.

by Lokei



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, one per episode, inspired by my SG1 rewatch project.  Mostly gen, lots of character reflection, probably a good deal of humor going forward, tags and character list will be edited as I add.  </p>
<p>Title is taken from Catherine Langford's pitch to Daniel in the movie, of course, but I think it applies to pretty much everyone on SG1 at one point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to prove that your theories are right? This is your chance.

**1) Stargate: Movie**

There is sand in his hair, down his pants, in his socks, up his shirt, under every finger and toenail, between his teeth and probably in his ears, and he has the desert equivalent of rugburn over most of his back. Probably treating the big alien-yak thing with the casual familiarity of a camel was a bad idea (even treating camels familiarly invites danger, frankly), but Daniel can't stop grinning inside anyway, though the grit in his mouth makes actual smiling difficult. It was an uncomfortable drag over the dunes, to be sure, but the destination was so worth it. A living alien culture! A human alien culture! With obvious Egyptian influences!

Plus there's a remarkably pretty girl heading his way with a bowl of what he desperately hopes is water.

Daniel's day is looking up.

 

**2) Children of the Gods**

Kawalsky watches O'Neill watch Jackson and Captain Carter in the chart room, words flying fast and ideas even faster, and he has a hard time reining in the laughter. The colonel warmed to Jackson that first time 'round, they all did, so it's possible that bemused fondness on Jack's face is all for the Doc, especially given that pissing contest the colonel and the captain got into in the briefing room. On the other hand, Kawalsky knew the colonel better than probably anyone at the Cheyenne Mountain base, and some part of Jack was enjoying the way Captain Carter took him on. He could tell.

Now, the colonel was looking like a man who was staring into the faces of his doom and finding it hard to be completely upset about it. Kawalsky would lay down good money that he was looking at the beginnings of something out of this world. (Pun intended, 'cause he's totally okay with being that guy, in the privacy of his own head.) He grins, and O'Neill shoots him a dirty look. He shrugs and keeps on grinning.

 

**3) Enemy Within**

Teal'c finds the speech patterns and behavior of these people unsettling. He is brought before the General Hammond, who is clearly a First Prime like himself, but there is a struggle for power and influence going on with this lower ranking Colonel Kennedy that Teal'c does not understand. Perhaps this President that O'Neill has spoken of is more accepting of divisive ideas in his ranks than are the Goa'uld. O'Neill has made it seem so.

But O'Neill could, perhaps, have misrepresented, as these two before him are doing now? Teal'c offers to swear his honor to the survival and protection of this world and is dismissed in favor of what they call an 'informal conversation,' though their faces are in shadow and they sit in opposition to him across the length of what is clearly a banquet table. The questions they are asking are as 'informal' as their posturing, as well.

Teal'c is relieved when O'Neill arrives, his particular form of blustering honesty refreshing. He would have been disappointed to have judged the man wrongly, but it seems that for once, his faith is not misplaced.


End file.
